Inseparable
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Jason and Ella have been best friends forever but when they decide to take things further not everyone's pleased. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! So, I decided that I was gonna write a fic about Jason and Ella because I haven't done one yet. I'm also gonna apologise in advance for not updating as regularly as I normally would cause I have exams and stuff :S I was gonna leave it till after my exams before I posted anything but I couldn't wait because I really wanna hear your opinions. **

**OH! And those who wanted a sequel for "Romance in the Classroom" will be happy to know I'm working on it (well I hope you's are happy to hear it anyway.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, not the characters, not any songs mentioned nada! **

Jason's Prov

"Eugh!" Shane groaned as we stood outside the big stone building that had "Sun Valley High" on the front. "I can't believe we're back here already!"

"I don't really mind being back." Nate smiled.

Shane rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't mind..._nerd_." Shane whispered the last part but Nate heard and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Green is so not a good colour on you." Nate smirked.

"Me jealous of you don't make me laugh!" Shane said putting on a fake laugh.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Well, I'd be jealous of someone with my intellect if I was as dumb as you."

Shane and Nate continued to bicker as I started searching through the crowds for the girl that made coming to school worthwhile.

"Awk Jase, not again." Shane frowned breaking me away from my search. "Why do you bother with her?"

"Yeah, she's so stuck up!" Nate agreed before his eyes went wide. "Speak of the devil."

I turned around and there she was her beautiful blond hair swaying as she walked with her pink diamante encrusted phone at her ear. Her voice was like a siren's song to me I smiled goofily as she walked past us but she was too busy talking to smile back...I wish that was the case I thought miserably.

"See dude, you don't even register on her radar." Shane commented.

"Shut up, Shane." Nate hissed. "Dude, don't listen to him maybe this will be your year." He smiled reassuringly patting me on the arm. "Although I don't see what you see in _Tess Tyler_." He screwed his face up saying her name. "But whatever makes you happy." He shrugged as we walked towards the entrance of the school.

She would make me happy, she was the girl of my dreams and she was flawless in my eyes...I wished my two friends could see that.

"You don't see what's inside of her like I do." I commented.

"Well lend me the x-ray glasses you watch her with and I'll see then." Shane chuckled.

I frowned at him, "Aw you're just hilarious aren't you!"

"Shane be nice if Jason likes her then we should try to like her too." Nate said as he led us to our lockers.

"Thank you, Nate" I said smirking at Shane who just made a face at me. "Anyway, what class do you's have first?" I asked changing the subject.

"Je suis en français!" Nate smiled happily.

Shane and I raised our eyebrows at him.

"It means I'm in French." Nate said rolling his eyes at us.

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Shane asked blankly.

Nate opened his mouth then shut it again before turning around to continue digging in his locker for his French text book.

"What about you, Shane?" I smiled.

"Um...hold on." Shane said before grabbing a balled up piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolding it, it made me laugh that coming to the end up the school year Shane still didn't know his timetable. "Yuk, I'm in chemistry. Lucky me!" He added sarcastically. "You?"

"Music." I smiled back tapping my guitar case that was on my back.

Just then the warning bell went.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late." Nate exclaimed slamming the door of his locker shut and taking off like a bullet towards his French classroom.

Shane and I shared a giggle at Nate before saying "bye" as we went in opposite directions to our class rooms.

Ella's Prov

"Would you's come on! We're gonna be late!" I yelled as I watched Mitchie and Caitlyn trying their best to get out of the back seat of my two door "Smart" car.

"Well, if your car had four doors we could get out faster." Caitlyn commented squeezing through the gap behind the front seat and stumbling out of the car.

Before I could retaliate there was a thud and then a whimper, "Ow."

"Mitchie, are you o.k.?" Caitlyn and I chorused.

"Just peachy." She said through gritted teeth using the car to pull herself up.

"Maybe, until the summer holidays we should take my car." Caitlyn suggested.

"Are you joking me, that gas guzzler you might as well just go up to the ozone layer and cut a hole in it yourself. "

Caitlyn and Mitchie rolled their eyes but I ignored them and continued my rant.

"That is why I brought the "Smart" car its battery operated so it doesn't emit carbon dioxide or anything else that destroys our environment."

"Yes o.k. Ells we know." Mitchie smiled leading us towards the entrance of our school.

"O.k. but I call shot gun for the rest of the term." Caitlyn yelled the last bit so Mitchie could hear.

I rolled my eyes as I locked my car and followed them.

*************************************************************

We had just stepped in the door when the warning bell rang.

"Great, we're…" But before Caitlyn could finish she was sent flying to the ground.

"Ow." Caitlyn and a curly haired boy chorused as the picked themselves up from the floor.

"Hi, Nate." Mitchie and I giggled together.

"Hi." Nate said quickly before looking towards Caitlyn again. "Sorry, Caity. Are you o.k.?"

"I'm just fine." Caitlyn said sarcastically as she dusted herself off. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"French." He blushed slightly. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed about rushing to class or was it just a reflex action when he was around Caitlyn, it was so obvious he had a crush on her.

"Oh." Caitlyn smiled in delight. "That's my first class too." And with that she entwined her arm with his and they were walking off towards their class together.

Mitchie and I giggled together for a while before she glanced at the clock on the wall, "I gotta go, my chemistry teacher is a real dragon if you aren't on time." She smiled before rushing off down the corridor.

Jason's Prov

"You're first to arrive Mr Bourne!" Mrs Smith smiled. "And you've came prepared." She said glancing to the guitar case I was shrugging off my shoulder.

I smiled shyly and nodded before taking the seat I sat in last semester at the back of the room.

Ella's Prov

I didn't have to look at my timetable to know where I was I felt the butterflies already, they always started when I was in class with Jason. I smiled to myself I had missed him so much over Spring Break, I wonder if he missed me too? But what I really hoped for was that he got over Tess and maybe realised that he liked me as more than a friend.

All I could do was hope I thought as I entered the class room and glanced at the back corner to where we sat together.

Jason's Prov 

As I routed around my back pack for my favourite plectrum two feet wearing sequin covered converse appeared.

"I'd know those shoes anywhere." I smiled widely looking up to find my best female friend Ella standing wearing her famous bright smile.

She seemed different from last semester somehow; her hair was the same, her tan skin was a shade darker but that wasn't it and her smile was just as I remembered but there was something. I shrugged it off and got up pulling her into a tight hug maybe it was just because I didn't see her over the Spring break I thought something was different.

"How was Mexico?" I smiled. "And you're gran?"

"It was amazing." She beamed. "And gran's great she was so excited about my visit that she had a different thing planned for each day."

"Sound's awesome. Any pictures?"

"They're being developed but you'll be the first one that gets to see them." She promised.

"I'm glad you had fun, Ell." I smiled. "I missed you though." I said putting on a puppy dog pout.

"I missed you too." She giggled. "Bet work wasn't the same without me either." She smirked.

"Everyday's the same in Barney's, burgers, burgers, burgers and more burgers. But it wasn't as much fun without you." I assured her through giggles.

"Quiet down, people." Mrs Smith called and then waited as everyone stopped their conversations. "So, this semester we are going to focus on team work." Everyone stared around them in confusion to see if their neighbour knew what she was on about. Mrs Smith giggled slightly before continuing, "You's will team up in pairs or groups of 3 or 4 and write your own song and compose the music for it. By the last week of term you's will have to present your song to the class and this will account for 50% of your grade along with the 50% the written exam accounted for last semester to get your final mark for this year."

There were a few sighs of relieve but the groans drowned them out.

"I think this will be fun. Partners?" Ella beamed.

"Of course." I smiled high fiving her.

"So, what will our song be about?" Ella smiled brightly as she brought out a small notebook and pen getting ready to write down some ideas.

"Well...I sorta...wrote a few over Spring Break. If you wanna take a look at those?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She smiled enthusiastically.

I handed her the small red book I had my arm on and watched as she carefully read over the lyrics wrote on the pages inside.

A lot of emotions washed over her face but as she came to the last page she frowned slightly but when she looked up at me she was smiling again.

"I guess that one's about Tess right?"

"Yeah." I smiled shyly.

She looked away slightly then back again, "They're all really good Jase but maybe we should work on something together I don't want you to do the assignment by yourself."

"Oh...right...um sure." I said putting on a smile trying to cover the disappointed in my voice.

Ella's Prov

I seen the hurt I had unintentionally caused him as he dragged the book back across the table and put it back under his arm.

"But I'd love to hear some of them sometime maybe this weekend or something?" I smiled brightly at him.

His bright smile returned to his face, "That would be awesome."

We spent the reminder of the hour brainstorming with no luck so as we went for lunch we promised to pick it up again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's Prov

"I wonder what everyone else is writing about." Ella said speaking my thoughts, she done that a lot.

I laughed before swinging my arm around her shoulders, "You done it again! That's what I was thinking!"

She giggled; her laugh was so cute it hadn't changed from kinder garden it was just as sweet and innocent.

"No matter what they write about it won't be as good as ours." I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, because I'm partnered up with the best song writer and guitar player." Ella smiled back.

I shook my head in disagreement, "That means nothing compared to your singing."

Ella shook her head but that didn't stop her cheeks taking on a rosy pink colour underneath her tan, it made her look cuter I thought to myself before shaking my head in confusion cuter in a friend way I corrected myself.

It was my turn to blush when I realised she was looking at me with inquisitive eyes. "Fly." I lied and then there was that giggle again, it always made me smile when she giggled.

Entering the canteen, we scanned the room for our friends and found them at a table on the far side of the canteen.

I removed my arm swiftly when I seen Tess walk by as we walked towards our table of friends; I didn't want her to think I wasn't available if she was paying attention.

Ella's Prov

I was so lost in an awe struck daze that when Jason moved his arm I almost fell on my face. I was about to ask him what was going on but then _she_ walked past and I caught on right away.

She thought she was the queen of the school but I knew how manipulative, cold hearted and rude she actually was and I didn't think these things because I was jealous Jase liked her it was because I used to be one of the groupies that followed her around until Caity and Mitchie rescued me.

If Jason could see how horrible she was I know he wouldn't like her but I resisted telling him about her because I fancied him and it would look like I was stooping to her level.

"Ells, come on." Jase smiled tugging my arm bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Aw right, sorry!" I smiled trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Hey guys." Jason and I chorused together coming to the table.

Caitlyn and Nate broke out of their conversation and smiled at us but Mitchie and Shane were too busy glaring at each other to acknowledge us.

"What happened?" I whispered to Caitlyn as I sat beside her.

"There was an incident in chem...." Caitlyn started but was interrupted by Mitchie.

"Just an _"incident"_ this yahoo singed my hair and nearly blew up the lab." Mitchie said holding a piece of her hair up for us to inspect.

Jason and I both took a look at the ash speckled matted bit of hair before looking at Shane to explain.

"O.k. I admit to singeing her hair but I did not nearly blow up the lab." Shane commented rolling his eyes.

"What did you think the flames around the flammable liquids were gonna do?" Mitchie asked raising her voice.

"If I apologise again will you stop moaning?" Shane asked.

"I do not moan." Mitchie said in disgust.

"Okay! So, are you's all looking forward to home coming?" Caity chimed in trying to change the subject.

"Eugh, dancing." I grimaced.

"Aw you're a terrific dancer Ells." Jason smiled.

I felt myself flush red as I fell back into my loved up daze.

"Who's everyone taking?" Shane said breaking away from the glaring match he had going with Mitchie and bringing me out of my loved up trance.

"Nate and I decided to go together in French." Caity smiled while Nate nodded enthusiastically.

I smiled warmly at Nate I knew he wanted to ask her for a long time.

"What about you Ella?" Caitlyn smiled before taking a quick glance at Jason.

I blushed slightly before answering, "I don't think I'll go no one's really asked and I don't wana go by myself."

"Don't be silly Ella it's our last dance you have to go!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Mitchie's right! And if having no one to take you is all that's stopping you from going I'll take you." Jason beamed.

Did Jason just ask me to home coming?

Caity had to nudge me to pull me out of my state of shock.

"Um...sounds awesome!" I smiled brightly at him.

He smiled brightly in return before turning to Shane, "Dude, what about you?"

"Well, I was gonna see if...." He trailed off staring at Mitchie.

"Oh no way, you'd probably end up setting my dress on fire." She giggled getting up and taking her tray to the hatch followed closely by a begging Shane.

We all giggled uncontrollably until we realised it was the end of lunch.

"C'mon Ella if we don't get the good computers in study hall there's no way we can type up our assignments for English without our computers freezing every five seconds." Caity said tugging me out of my seat.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I smiled apologetically at Nate and Jason before following Caitlyn. "Tell Mitchie we're away on if she ever gets away from Shane." I called over my shoulder.

Jason's Prov

"Dude, when did you decide you were asking Ella to home coming?" Nate smiled.

"I dunno like there now." I smiled.

"Does that mean Tess is old news?"

"No...why would it?" I asked confusedly.

"Well because you're going to home coming with Ella." Nate said looking confused himself.

"Only as friends." But even saying the words I wasn't exactly sure if that was the case anymore...no wait Ella and I are just friends. "So, anyway you and Caity?" I said changing the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella's Prov

I'm so bored I want to scream I thought as I started to count the number of buttons on my till for the seventh time that day. Who really comes to a fast food restaurant on a Sunday anyway?

"Wow, Barney's really do hire anyone."

I looked up from my till and found Tess and her cronies snickering, they reminded me of Mutley out of the "Wacky Races".

I chewed the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from saying anything that might get me fired, "Welcome to Barney's. What can I get you?" Please let her say a smack in the mouth I thought to myself.

"What here doesn't have any carbs, calories or fat in it?" Tess spoke in her best upper class voice.

I rolled my eyes, "You do know you're in a fast food place right?"

She just glared at me.

"O.k., so the only thing you'll get with no carbs, fat or calories is water."

There was a few giggles from my co workers but Tess didn't see the funny side instead she let out a loud spoilt growl thru her hands up in the air and stormed out followed closely by her cronies who were doing their best to hold in their laughter.

"That was funny, Ella, it's about time someone put that girl in her place." Eric one of my co-workers smiled walking up to stand beside me.

"To be fair I was only telling her the truth." I smiled modestly.

"Don't be so modest." He smiled but his smile didn't cover the nervousness in his face.

"What's up, Eric?" I asked more seriously.

"I need you to do me a huge favour." He looked like he was ready to get to his knees and plead. "I was supposed to lock up tonight but it's Heather's only night off and..." He trailed off clasping his hands together and putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said giving into his big eyes.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed before grabbing me in a big bear hug.

"You're welcome." I smiled pulling away minutes later.

Jason's Prov

I couldn't really tell if it was Ella at the start but when I seen her bright smile and her cheery voice I knew it was her....but why was she so close to Eric. I didn't understand why I felt so jealous but at that point all I could imagine was hitting him, which was stupid cause I liked Eric.

Even when he walked away she didn't notice me, was she too bust staring after him? This jealousy was getting ridiculous why did this bother me so much?

"Cough" I cleared my throat so she noticed me.

Her smile seemed to brightened when she seen me which made me feel better.

"Hi, Jase." She beamed before ducking agilely underneath the counter and pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, Ells." I smiled broadly as I felt her arms lock around my waist, suddenly our normal embrace seemed more special...wait this is Ella here...best friend...nothing more.

I smiled sweetly as I shrugged out of our embrace too uncomfortable to continue it.

"I didn't know you were working today." She smiled. "I'm glad I agreed to take Eric's shift now it won't be boring now you're here." She smiled again as she skipped back to her till.

"Aw, so that's what the hug was about." I smiled inwardly before frowning at myself for doing it.

"Yeah." She wrinkled up her nose. "I think he nearly broke a couple of ribs, I like a nice secure hugs better."

"Secure hugs?"

"Yeah, like tight but comfortable hugs." She said before pulling a little face as if I was thick, which made me giggle. "Like the ones you give."

"Oh right." I smiled pulling on my Barney's cap.

************************************************************************

"Thank you, for coming to Barney's." Ella smiled handing over a customer's take away order.

Once the bell chimed letting us know the customer left Ella bounded over to the door flipped the open sign to close and twisted the key in the lock and smiled widely.

"Aw, I'm so glad we're finished." She beamed as she took off her cap and let her hair down. When she was doing this I got so lost in watching her as she shook out her hair she looked like a model in a shampoo ad.

"Jase?" Ella giggled waving her hand up and down in front of my face.

"Sorry." I felt myself blush a little. "I was just thinking maybe you should relax and I'll clean up." I lied but she seemed to buy it.

"Aw thanks." She beamed and bounced over to a table and popped herself up on it.

As I started to brush the floor I tried to understand why I was feeling so weird around Ella all of a sudden. We've been really good friends since kinder garden I didn't understand while all of a sudden I was noticing little things about her like the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed, how much I enjoyed hearing her laugh, the way she shakes out her hair, the way her smile seems wider when it's just us hanging out...OH NO I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR HER CAN I?

"JASON ZACHARY BOURNE!" Ella sang from across the room bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry was in my own little world. What did you say?"

She eyed me suspiciously before she continued, "I was thinking maybe you could play me a song now or at least sing me one considering you don't have your guitar?"

I grimaced, "I dunno Ells, they're not that good." Why was I nervous about showing Ella my songs? I was never this way around her before.

"Aw, please." Ella smiled before putting out her bottom lip in a pout. "You promised and I've read your songs they are good."

"Don't give me that look you know I can't say no to it." I answered trying to look away from her, which was harder than normal my eyes wanted to stay fixed on her...perfect features. Wow...no more thinking like that I thought to myself sternly before forcing myself to look away.

I heard her slip off the table and her light footsteps make their way towards me. Oh no, oh no, oh no, you don't like her, you don't like her, she's Ella your best friend. I repeated the words again and again closing my eyes tightly to drown out the thoughts of seeing Ella the way I saw Tess. However when Ella slipped her arms around my waist my method turned into a waste of time.

"C'mon Jase, you can't hide behind you eyelids." She giggled.

I opened my eyes slowly and she was smiling, her eyes wide and her hands had moved up to my face to ensure I couldn't look away this time.

"Please, please, please, please." She smiled slightly before putting on a small pout.

"Fine." I said reluctantly and walked towards my locker closely followed by Ella.

"So, what song do you wana hear?" I asked routing through my lockers to get to my song book.

Ella's Prov

"Hmm...any." I beamed before immediately regretting my answer I couldn't stand him singing the lovey dovey one he wrote about Tess it was bad enough he kept drifting off thinking about her all day...I mean he didn't have to tell me that's who he was thinking about it was just so obvious.

"O.k." He smiled. "Get yourself comfortable."

I walked to the closest seat and sat down crossing my fingers behind my back and prayed it wasn't the lovey dovey one.

"O.k. I just started working on this one so don't judge me if you think its rubbish." He smiled nervously.

"Jason, nothing you write is rubbish." I smiled warmly hopefully giving him a bit of encouragement I've never seen Jason this nervous.

"O.k. here it goes." He inhaled deeply before beginning.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be running so fast, we could fly, tonight

And even when were miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know, we're inseparable."

"Wow, Jason that was...was beautiful!" I actually felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"Aw, Ella I didn't want to make it cry." The tears must have been visible as Jason practically ran to my side to embrace me in a hug.

"You didn't make me cry it was just very cute. I loved it." I smiled reassuringly.

"Good because I wrote it for you." He smiled nervously.

I was speechless as his words sunk in. "What?" Was all I could manage to get out when I realised the silence was making Jason even more nervous.

"Yeah, well we're like best friends and I realised I haven't wrote a song about you and then when Shane and all say that we're like inseparable all the time it gave me some inspiration." He smiled sweetly.

"Aw, Jase." I smiled at him warmly and before I knew it or thought about what I was doing I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him passionately.

Jason's Prov

Once her lips touched mine it was clear I was falling for Ella and I didn't struggle against her embrace instead I encouraged it and kissed her back. Everything was falling into place the jealousy I felt when I seen her with Eric noticing all the small things about her, the way I thought there was something different about her but what was actually different was how I felt about her...I was falling hard and fast.

I got so lost in our moment of passion I nearly fell over when Ella suddenly pulled away.

Ella's Prov

"Oh gawd." I yelled pulling away and getting off the seat so there was a good few feet between us. "Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd...I'm so so sorry!" I said as I paced up and down.

"Don't be." He was right behind me now and because I didn't notice before the closeness made me jump. He smiled down at my reaction before encircling his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella's Prov

Waking up the next morning I could only think of last night of being some wonderful dream, until a car beeped outside and when I went to my window Jason was getting out of his car and making his way to my front door.

I rushed over to my cupboard and I pulled on my ¾ length jeans and favourite vest top before bounding downstairs to meet him at the front door where he was waiting patiently.

"Hi." The word came out very quietly and I suddenly felt very shy.

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk before he pulled me closer and kissed me sweetly.

"Morning." He beamed when he pulled away. "Are you ready for school?"

I nodded unable to pass words through my stretched lips that I guessed were ready to split my cheeks with the wide grin that emerged after the kiss.

Once I grabbed my bag and jacket and called bye to my parents we drove to school in his car after he opened my door like a perfect gentleman and promised me that Shane was picking Caitlyn and Mitchie up.

***************************************************************************

Pulling into a parking space I wasn't sure how it was gonna work, but when Jason opened the door and helped me out of the car and placed his arm around my waist it was clear he didn't mind who knew.

There were a few gawkers and whispers but that didn't seem to bother Jason so it didn't bother me.

When he finally let me go to get books from my locker I felt less confident so I practically ran to my locker and security of my friends to get away from the looks.

Mitchie and Caitlyn however were amongst those gawking. Both had wide knowing smiles, stupid Shane told them before I could.

"Hi guys." I smiled as normally as I could I was gonna have a little bit of fun with them.

"Hey Ella." They sang together.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall after school on Friday." I said as I unlocked my locker trying to hide the smile that was breaking across my face as annoyed expressions crossed theirs.

"ELLA." They whined together.

"O.k., o.k." I smiled widely as I turned around. "I'm dating Jason!" I screamed excitedly.

"We know." They screamed just as excited as we jumped up and down together.

_2 weeks later_

"I'm so nervous." I mumbled walking into school.

"You've nothing to worry about." Mitchie smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're really good at Maths you'll do fine." Caitlyn added.

"I hope you guys are…" My sentence was stopped half way as a raging Tess stomped through our group sending us flying in different directions.

"We're fine." Caitlyn called after her sarcastically.

"Sheesh, I wonder what her problem was?" Mitchie said picking up a book that had fell out of her hand.

"Who knows she probably found out Aaron Carter was dating someone." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes as we continued to walk to our lockers.

"Ell, Jase is waiting for you." Mitchie smiled and pointed to the tall figure standing in front of my locker.

A huge smile spread across my face.

"Well there goes her nervousness." Caitlyn giggled behind me as I practically ran to Jason.

"Hi, beautiful." Jason smiled kissing me on the cheek.

I felt myself go crimson, "Hi."

"I thought maybe I could walk you to class and wish you luck on your last final." Jason smiled shyly before glancing at Caitlyn and Mitchie. "If you's aren't already walking with her?" He asked politely.

"Oh no." Mitchie beamed.

"Yeah, take her she was annoying us anyway." Caitlyn giggled as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I can't see how she would do that." Jason smiled as we walked away.

*************************************************************************************

I smiled widely at the tall boy waiting by my locker, I felt my pace quicken as he smiled back and heard my heart crying for me to break into a run to get to him faster.

He met me half way, encircling me in his arms, "Hi." He beamed when we finally let each other go.

"Hi." I giggled it was funny how we acted like we hadn't seen each other in years when it was only an hour ago that he had walked me to class.

"So, how was your final exam?" He asked putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked to the canteen.

"Final _written _exam." I corrected him.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about our music practical, I wonder why?" He smirked and playfully nudged me.

O.k. so anytime we started to work on our song we would get side tracked in class or if we worked on it at each other's houses it would just end up a make out session.

"Don't blame me you started kissing me first last night." I giggled.

"You could've told me to stop so we could've worked on our song." He smiled back.

"True." I laughed. "We are going to have to decide what we're written soon though." I said more seriously.

"O.k. so my house tonight?" He smirked.

"Oh no we'll just get side tracked…again. We can meet at Barney's tonight at least in public you'll not be able to jump me." I giggled.

"We'll see about that." He laughed making me laugh too.

"Yuk, do you guys have to be so loved up all the time?" Shane moaned coming up behind us.

"Jealous." Jason smiled before sticking his tongue out at him.

"I'm not!" Shane grumbled as he moved past us and led us to the table where Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate were already seated.

_At Tess's Table_

Tess's Prov

"I cannot believe that jerk!" I scowled.

"You can't just dump the "IT" girl" Cara said trying to sympathises with me.

"And in a note too." Kendra commented.

I shot her a glare I didn't need to be reminded of the humiliation.

"That's not the point, Kendra." Cara scowled picking up on my mood; she was always siding with me that's why I favoured her most days.

"Cara's right the most important thing right now is me getting a new date for home coming." I frowned. "But what loser doesn't have a date a week before home coming?"

Kendra went to open her mouth but shut it again when I glared at her.

"What about that goofy looking guy that like stalks you? Y'know John, no wait it was Jack no, um...Jason, that was it Jason Bourne." Cara cut in.

"Wait, is he not dating Ella?" Kendra commented.

"Not for long." I smiled wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's Prov

First here as usual I thought to myself as I took one last glance around Barney's to make sure I didn't miss Ella before I sat down.

"Hey Jason!" Eric smiled as he cleaned up the table opposite me.

I smiled and nodded in return before opening my song book and flicking to my latest song and reading over it correcting any spelling mistakes, this should keep me going till Ella gets here I thought.

Suddenly everything went dark as two hands covered my eyes, I smiled widely as the hands let go but felt my heart nearly stop when I saw someone that definitely wasn't Ella.

"Hi Jason." Tess smiled widely.

"Um…ah….hi." I said slightly confused.

"How are you?" She asked as if this was how we normally interacted.

"Good, just waiting for Ella." I smiled trying to cover the confusion in my voice and expression.

"Aww." She cooed. "I was always routing for you's two to get together, I know Ella's always had a thing for you." She smiled sweetly.

Before I could answer the bell over the door rang and Ella's smile seemed to brighten the room. But it soon dimmed as she got closer and her face took on an annoyed and confused look.

"Hi." She said flatly before turning from me to Tess and saying, "Tess, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Sarcasm evitable in her voice.

"Oh, I was just keeping Jason company." Tess smiled sweetly at me. "Well since you're here I guess I'll let you love birds be." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

Ella gave her a wide fairly obvious fake smile before sitting down opposite me and giving me a questioning look all I could do was shrug which she returned with a roll of her eyes.

Ella's Prov

"Ella, Ella, Ella!" Jason said tapping me on the arm for the sixth time since I got here. "Do you have any ideas, you wana share?"

"Um...how bout 10 reasons to push Tess Tyler in front of a bus?" I smiled.

"Ells, be nice. She was only talking to me."

"But why? Why was she talking to you? She never did before it doesn't make sense." I huffed falling back into the seat.

"Maybe she was just being nice."

I rolled my eyes no matter what Jason seen the best in everyone, sometimes that was a good thing but right now it was annoying.

"She was saying nice stuff about us." He added.

I rolled my eyes again and grunted in response.

"Don't do that with your eyes, I like seeing the pretty chocolate colour not the white part." He laughed slightly before reaching for my hands and kissing them gently.

At that moment the whole Tess thing washed away and any chance of writing a song went with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's Prov

"So Tess was like talking to you?" Shane said looking confused.

"Yeah."

"Like an actual conversation?" Nate asked looking equally confused.

"Yes." I said getting slightly agitated at their disbelief.

"But why?" Shane blurted out.

"Maybe she just wanted to talk to me. Why does everyone think there was something else to it?"

"Maybe because she never talked to you before?" Nate commented.

"That's because she didn't have to compliment my relationship before." I said in an obvious tone.

"Maybe." Shane agreed half heartedly. As he led us into our first class of the day.

Ella's Prov

"So, wait she was talking to him?" Mitchie whispered across the table in English.

"Yeah." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Wonder what she's up to?" Caitlyn frowned.

"Me too." Mitchie and I said together.

"Did Jason say what she was saying?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, apparently she was just saying how much I liked him before and that she was happy we were together." I felt my eyebrows furrow it was hard to believe that Tess would be happy for anyone else except herself.

"Wonder what she wants if she's sucking up to you?" Caitlyn commented.

"No doubt we'll see soon enough." Mitchie spoke my thoughts.

They both must have seen the worried expression on my face as the thought of Tess wanting anything from me crossed my mind.

"Don't worry Ell, we have your back." Caitlyn smiled reassuringly.

"Quiet, Miss Gellar!" The teacher said sternly from her desk.

******************************************************************************

"_Quiet Miss Gellar." _Caitlyn mocked Mrs James as we walked out of the classroom and towards our lockers. "She always catches me I mean you's two could be standing in front of her shouting to each other and then at the same time I could whisper "hi" to someone and she would shout over you's still to tell me off."

Caitlyn's expression was sour for a minute before we all burst into a fit of laughter. However that was cut short when we turned the corner to our lockers to find Jason waiting with...Tess!

Unfortunately for Jason and Tess they were standing in front of Caitlyn's locker.

"Move." Caitlyn said flatly as she pushed between the two. I seen her smile with satisfaction as Tess went flying into a couple of people passing by. "Oops sorry." She smiled fakely.

"It's o.k." Tess smiled; her smile was just as fake as Caitlyn's. "We were finished talking anyway." She smiled at Jason. "I'll talk to you later Jason. Bye Ella, Caitlyn, Michelle."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Its Mitchie." But her correction was lost as Tess was already around the corner.

"What did she want?" I couldn't help the annoyance showing in my voice as I turned to face Jason.

"I dunno I was waiting and she walked past she looked really upset so I started talking to her."

"Well she looked fine when we came." My temper was rising, which wasn't normal for me but when it came to that _girl_ I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I cheered her up." He smiled oblivious to the annoyance in my voice and expression.

I rolled my eyes and was on the verge of saying something before Mitchie cut in.

"Why was she upset?"

"Her friends are being really immature and fell out with her now she doesn't have anyone to go to the mall with after school today to find a home coming dress and stuff."

Bout time those groupies got a mind of their own I thought to myself.

"Aw, that's a bit mean." Mitchie stated, she always was a sucker for sad stories.

"Yeah, so I sorta…might have….told her she could sit with us at lunch." Jason said quietly.

"You did what?" I yelled turning a couple of heads are way, when I noticed I quieted down. "Why?" I whined like I was a two year old.

"Because she'll be by herself, and you wouldn't really want anyone sitting by themselves do you?" Jason pouted and his eyes widened like a little puppies, my only weakness.

"Fine." I said reluctantly as I closed my locker door.

"There's my girl." Jason beamed throwing his arm around my shoulder as we walked to music.

"We'll see you guys at lunch." I called over my shoulder frowning slightly at the thought of who else I would be seeing at lunch.

Obviously my friends felt the same way as I heard a chorus of sarcastic "woops".

*****************************************************************

The bell rang and I tried my best to put off going to lunch but Jason was having none of it and practically dragged me to the canteen.

Coming through the canteen's two way doors and immediately scanned the room for where my friends were sitting to see if Tess was there already. She wasn't I smiled widely as I practically skipped to the table.

"Hi!" I smiled brightly sitting down opposite Caitlyn, Nate and Mitchie.

Caitlyn laughed at my less the subtle mood.

"So, how was class get anywhere with your song?" Mitchie smiled.

"Not really, we were brainstorming and nothing seems good enough." Jason answered.

"You's do know you's only have less than a week left?" Nate chimed in.

"Yeah, we know." I screwed up my face in annoyance.

"We could work on it tonight?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, I'll drop by yours after the mall." I smiled.

"Aw, are you guys going to the mall?" The worst voice in the world came from behind me. I prayed it was a dream or nightmare in this case as I turned around, but there she was with a tray of food.

"Hi Tess." Jason smiled.

"Hi." The rest of us chorused not paying her any attention at all as we looked back at each other but we broke out into a fit of giggles at Nate's confused expression.

Tess slid into the seat beside Jason, "Here, I got plenty for all of us." She smiled sweetly as she slid her tray into the middle of the table.

Caitlyn, Mitchie, Nate and myself stared at the food in disbelief and I could almost read Caitlyn's mind, _"She poisoned it don't touch it."_

"Thanks, Tess, I'm starved." Jason smiled reaching for a hot dog.

We watched as he took a bite and 5 seconds after he swallowed it and didn't drop dead from being poisoned we all helped ourselves. It'll nearly killed me to say thank you to her.

"So, did I hear you guy's saying you's were going to the mall?" Tess smiled.

"Yeah, Ella and I still need to get our home coming dresses and shoes." Mitchie said digging into a fruit salad bowl.

"Oh." Jason exclaimed excitedly nearly choking himself in the process. "You could go with them."

Then it was my turn to nearly choke.

"That would be great." Tess exclaimed. "If you's don't mind?"

It was too late now to mind Jason would have me pestered until I did say "yes". "Sure." I smiled half heartedly.

"The more the merrier." Caitlyn added just as half heartedly.

"Hey guys!" Shane smiled sitting beside Mitchie.

"What took you so long?" Nate asked.

"Detention and I couldn't find you's for ages."

"We sit in the same table every day." Mitchie laughed.

"I know, but I swore I seen Tess sitting here so…"

Mitchie cut Shane off the only way she knew would shut him up before he could say anything else "I'll go to home coming with you."

Shane was speechless so I grabbed the chance to tell him we had a new "friend" sitting with us, "Tess will be sitting with us for a _while_" I emphasised the word, "she fell out with her friends."

Shane just nodded while he kept his gaze on Mitchie.

After that we talked more about home coming and Caitlyn tried to convince me that we should take her car to the mall instead of mine since we had an extra person coming, which I didn't like to be reminded of, but what I would tell Caitlyn later would be that it will be hilarious to see Tess getting out of the back seat of my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella's Prov

Usually people enjoy hearing the last bell of the day especially on a Friday but right now I couldn't think of anything worst.

"Ells, are you o.k.?" Jason smiled.

"I'm fine." I lied and badly as Jason eyed me suspiciously.

"I know you and Tess don't get on too well, but just do it for me please. I'm sure soon enough she'll be back speaking to her friends again." He smiled.

"And if she isn't I'll pay them to take her back." I said half serious half joking.

He smiled before pulling me close to him as he walked me to my car, where Caitlyn and Mitchie were waiting.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." He smiled before kissing me on the lips gently. Then he turned and waved at Caitlyn and Mitchie.

I smiled after him like a love struck fan girl but the feeling soon disappeared as Tess made her way towards us smiling and waving.

"Do you think we could just drive away and pretend we didn't see her?" Caitlyn mumbled making Ella and myself giggle.

"Hey girls." Tess smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Caitlyn's just being silly." Mitchie smiled sweetly.

"Well come on then let's get shopping." I smiled, mostly just wanting to get it over with, as I unlocked my car.

"Gun shot." Caitlyn yelled running around to the passenger side, leaving me to let Mitchie and Tess in using my door.

***************************************************************************

"Oh my gawd, we made it alive." Mitchie said as she scrambled out of the back seat.

"Shut up, I'm not that bad of a driver." I pouted.

"No not at all, you were so right about that cyclist coming out of nowhere." Caitlyn laughed.

"Are you guys finished making fun of me now?"

Caitlyn rubbed her chin like she was thinking about it for a while but ran when I went to hit her.

"Come on." I yelled over my shoulder at Mitchie and Tess who ran after us laughing, it was weird but she was actually being surprisingly nice.

We hit every dress shop in the mall and Mitchie and I were having no luck at all and Tess didn't seem interested in dresses at all considering that was the only reason she was here.

"Last one." Ella said as we walked into the store.

"Finally." Caitlyn commented, she was getting fed up looking at dresses that all looked the same to her.

"It's not our fault you got your dress already." I said playfully pushing her. "Now help me look."

A couple of minutes into going through racks of dresses I heard Mitchie squeal.

"Mitchie what's up?" Caitlyn and I exclaimed together when we found her in the middle of two racks.

"I found it...I mean well Tess found it but it's perfect." Mitchie looked like she was ready to burst with excitement as she waved the red, floor length dress up and down. "I'm going to try it on now." She said as she took off towards the changing rooms. "Thanks Tess." She shouted over her shoulder.

I let out a disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked in a friendly tone.

"Nothing, it's just that's her and Caitlyn done and I'm having no luck at all."

"Well, come on then." She smiled taking my hand. "We'll never find anything for you if we just stand here."

At first I was shocked at how Tess was acting but that was soon over come as we started searching the racks together like we were best friends.

"Here." She smiled widely handing me a like gold dress with spaghetti straps that fastened with criss cross straps at the back and had a small flower design in glitter all over it. "That would go great with your skin colour." She smiled again.

She was right the second she held up the dress I fell completely in love with it, until I looked at the price tag.

"Wow, look at the price!" I said shoving it in her face.

"That's pretty steep." She agreed.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I groaned about to put it back.

"Wait, what about the money from your job?"

"Well, I spent most of it on my car last month, but I do get paid again tomorrow." I felt a smile coming onto my face. "But what if it's gone when I come back?" The smile was fading again.

"How much do you have with you now?"

"Like $30, why?"

"You could put a deposit on it." Tess smiled.

"That's an excellent idea." The last word hadn't left my mouth as I ran to the counter with the dress and started bargaining with the sales assistant to let me put a deposit on the dress.

When I finally reached an agreement with the sales assistant the others were waiting patiently at the exit.

"Bet you just can't wait to tell Jason about your dress." Tess smiled.

"Um...actually I want it to be a surprise. So you guys aren't allowed to say anything to him."

"We promise not to say anything." Caity smiled.

"Do you's mind if we leave now? It's just Jason and I really need to start this song and its half 7 already."

"Not at all." Mitchie smiled.

*******************************************************************************

"So, how did the song writing go last night?" Mitchie smiled as we walked to the dress shop to collect my home coming dress.

I grimaced, "It didn't go at all we have no idea what to write about."

"You's could always use one of the songs Jason already wrote." Mitchie suggested.

"It might have to be that way if we can't think of anything soon." I said sourly as we walked into the shop and towards the counter.

To my relief it was the same shop assistant I made the agreement with.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Good afternoon."

"I'm here to collect the dress I put a deposit on last night."

"Oh." The assistant done a double take of my face as she realised who I was. "I'm so sorry but that dress was bought earlier today."

"But I left a deposit on it!" I heard my voice rise slightly.

"Your deposit will be returned but I'm afraid another buyer offered more money for it and my supervisor sold it to them."

"How can someone just do that?" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." The assistant apologised again handing me back my deposit. "If it means anything I think it would look better on you than the person that bought it."

I grumbled and nodded in response as we headed back out the door.

"Argh!" I groaned loudly as I sat down on a shop windowsill.

"I can't believe they can just do that!" Mitchie said disgust visible in her voice as she sat beside me.

"I really loved that dress." I frowned. "Nothing's going right these days."

"Don't lose hope Ells. How about we get a coffee then hit all the shops again and we won't go home till you find a dress." Mitchie smiled reassuringly rubbing my back.

I smiled weakly, "O.k."

Unfortunately 6 hours later Mitchie had to break her promise as we returned home empty handed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's Prov

I really have to stop being early I thought as I looked at my watch for the third time as I waited outside Ella's locker.

"You know, standing outside a girl's locker makes you look a bit stalkerish." Tess giggled behind me.

"Ha ha, it's not that bad when the girl's my girlfriend." I giggled back but stopped as Tess looked a bit hurt with my choice of words. "So, any luck in the dress hunt on Friday night?" I said immediately changing the subject.

"I got one but not on Friday night, I was actually too caught up in helping Mitchie and Ella." She smiled weakly. "Jason, I don't know if Ella ever told you but I wasn't the nicest person to her when we were friends, I really want to make it up to her now." Tess confessed.

"I think she'd appreciate it." I smiled; I knew I was right about how nice Tess was.

"I dunno how I'm gonna go about it though, she doesn't seem too fond of me."

"I'll help you win her over." I promised.

"You're the best Jason." She smiled before embracing me in a large hug. "Just promise you'll not say anything to Ella about my little confession, o.k.?" She smiled as she let me go.

"O.k." I wasn't entirely sure why she wouldn't want me to tell Ella maybe it was so Ella didn't forgive her because she felt sorry for her.

With that she left, taking one last look over her shoulder to smile at me.

Ella's Prov

My bad mood had stayed with me for the entire weekend and as I got into school on Monday it got worst as I was hit with the fact our song wasn't finished yet and we had to present it on Wednesday.

"Ella smile please." Caitlyn said out of the blue as we walked into school. "You're just not Ella without your smile."

"What's there to smile about? I don't have a home coming dress and I'm gonna fail music because Jason and I still don't have a song." I grumbled.

"We will find you a home coming dress, don't worry about that and as for the song something will come." Mitchie smiled reassuringly.

I shrugged not convinced.

"Well if we can't cheer you up maybe he can." Caitlyn smiled pointing towards my locker where Jason stood with his back to us, who was he talking to?

My unspoken question was answered as I seen Tess hugging Jason before walking away.

A flicker of jealous ran through me, "Awk, is she still hanging out with us?" I grumbled.

"We should actually consider paying her friends to take her back." Mitchie giggled.

That made me laugh, as we approached our lockers and Jason.

"Hi." Jason smiled brightly before kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi." I smiled I felt better already. "What was up with Tess?" I tried to ask casually.

"Aw, nothing really."

"So, the hug was for nothing?" There was that jealousy creeping back.

"Oh that, she was just really happy she found a dress for home coming over the weekend."

"Oh really?" I asked confusedly. "She didn't look interested in anything when she was shopping with us."

"Yeah, she was saying how tired she was on Friday night she couldn't have been bothered to shop for herself, so she went out again yesterday." I lied so I didn't let Tess's secret slip.

"So, we spent time with her when we didn't really need to." I blurted out without thinking.

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed but Jason did not look amused

"Ella!" Jason sounded annoyed, "Tess is trying to be nice maybe you should take a leaf out of her book." And with that he walked off in a huff.

Jason's Prove

This is the first time I've ever felt truly annoyed with Ella but she was being so nasty about Tess and Tess didn't deserve any of it she was trying to make amends with Ella. Ella should be nicer to Tess I thought as I threw my bag down by my seat and sat down in music.

"Jason?" Ella said quietly as she sat down beside me.

I turned away from her in a huff.

"Aw, Jase, please don't act like this." She pleaded.

"Well I asked you to give Tess a chance so it's obvious we don't always get what we want." I said my voice rising slightly.

"Jase, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologising to me you should be apologising to Tess, she even said she knew you weren't fond of her." I said finally looking at her.

"That's because she was a witch when we hung out and now she's all over you as well!"

"Ella, don't be ridiculous." I snapped.

Ella's Prov

There was a long awkward silence.

"Fine." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said fine I'll apologise to Tess, she did help me find dress." It was gonna be hard but I wasn't going to prolong this fight any longer than necessary, I hated fighting with Jason...I never fought with Jason.

His hard expression softened and he smiled, "Thank you." He smiled again before moving his seat closer to me. "So, you got a dress?"

"No, Tess found me one but when I went to get it the next day it was gone."

"Oh!" He frowned.

"Yeah, it sucks but Mitchie and me are going looking again tonight."

"Well I wish you good luck on your hunt." He giggled.

*********************************************************

The bell rang for lunch and although I wasn't looking forward to apologising to Tess I really couldn't back out of it now and who knows maybe it would clear the air.

As we walked into the canteen I immediately started scanning the room for Tess the sooner I got it over with the sooner I could start enjoying the fact it was my last week of school before summer and Jason and I had finally started our song.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie smiled her smile got wider as she eyed Jason's arm around my waist, she hated seeing anyone fight.

"How was music?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um, good we started our song." I said distracted as I carried on my search.

"Ella, who are you looking for?" Mitchie asked.

"Tess. Have you guys seen her?"

"Um, yeah she said she had work to finish but she'll be down in a few minutes. Why?" Caitlyn said sounding a little confused.

"Um...I need to apologise to her."

"Why?" Caitlyn snorted.

"Well, I have been sorta rude to her and she doesn't really deserve it, she is trying with us."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Mm hm, so anyway what's your song like?"

*************************************************************************************

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and still no sign of Tess, where was she?

I frowned as I left the canteen with Jason taking a second glance over my shoulder in case I missed her.

"You'll get to talk to her soon, Ells. Don't be stressing yourself over it." Jason smiled down at me.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom before our next class." He smiled gesturing to the door opposite us. "Do you wana meet me in class?"

"Nah, I'll meet you at my locker I have to grab my books anyway."

"O.k." He smiled leaning down to kiss me on the cheek before he went into the bathroom.

I got to my locker and started raiding it for my books; it would have to be the books I needed that would be under everything else I thought as I used all my strength to pull them out from under the pile.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I closed my locker door and leaned against it.

It was just by chance I noticed Tess's blond hair swing around the corner. I took a look back at the direction of the bathroom still no sign of Jason, I'd be back to meet him in a few minutes it wouldn't take me too long to talk to Tess.

I was just about to turn the corner when I heard Tess talking, I peeked around the corner why was she talking to Cara and Kendra?

"So, how did you get out of eating lunch with those losers?" Cara laughed.

"I told them I had work to do, I hate sitting with them they're so boring." Tess complained.

My mouth dropped, what was going on?

"How long's your whole "goodie two shoes" act gonna last?" Kendra asked.

"Until I can get Jason to get rid of Ella and take me to home coming." Tess smiled nastily.

I felt my temper start to burn inside me, "How dare you?" I yelled storming around the corner.

Tess looked shock for a moment but then that annoying smirk crept onto her face, "Oh come on Ella you didn't think I was being genuinely nice, to you or your loser friends."

"Don't you dare refer to my friends like that!" I yelled clenching my hands into fists.

"Your right the loserest one in the group is your idiotic boyfriend, he actually believes I'm a good person, when really I only need him so I don't go to home coming by myself and to piss you off!"

That was it my temper took over and I pounced on her taking her to the ground. After that it was complete chaos limbs were flying everywhere, I heard a crowd form around us our scuffle obviously drew attention to us. I'd finally got the best of Tess when two strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me off her.

"Ella, what do you think you're playing at?" Jason yelled as he set me back on my feet.

"She's crazy!" Tess spat as she stood up.

I lunged for her again but Jason held me back.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Jason said moving to stand between us.

"She attacked me because she thinks I'm trying to take you away from her." Tess said quickly so I couldn't tell my side.

"Ella, honestly, what did I tell you before about that?"

"That's not even...wait you believe her!?"

"Well, I did have to pull you off her not the other way round Ella."

I felt my heart break and the over whelming sensation to cry, "So, you're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides, Ella." Jason protested.

"But you believe her?" I asked, using all my strength to hold back tears.

"Well..."

I frowned the sadness now fading and turning to anger, "I can't believe this!" I yelled. "You're picking a well known snobby witch cold hearted liar over your girlfriend!?" Tess was about to open her mouth before I turned on her, "Don't even bother opening your mouth unless you want me to knock out all those pearly white teeth."

"Ella." Jason gasped.

"You know what Jason save it!" I said turning my back to them and about to walk off before Jason grabbed my wrist.

"Ells..."

"Jason let go of me." I said through gritted teeth. "Ever since that girl started hanging out with us you've been sticking up for her and I'm sick of it, you were even gonna have me apologise to her. You know what she was right you are an idiot!" I yelled the last bit and stormed off.

Once I got to the safety of a bathroom cubical, I finally broke down into a fit of sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's Prov

"Ella!" I yelled again but just let her go when I turned back to Tess and seen blood trickling down her chin.

I had never seen Tess look so helpless, her eyes were glistening with tears and her lip was quite obviously busted.

"We should get you to the school nurse." I said.

She nodded like an obedient child as I wrapped an arm around her and took her to the nurse's office.

What was Ella thinking?

**************************************************************************

"Oh dear!" The nurse exclaimed as we walked through the door. "Sit up here." She said tapping the foam table behind her.

Tess seemed reluctant to let me go so I went with her and helped her up.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as she inspected Tess's lip and dabbing it with a wet piece of cotton wool.

I was about to answer for her, but before I could say my lunatic girlfriend attacked her, Tess done something very unexpected.

"I walked into a locker." Tess said. "I'm so clumsy." She giggled slightly.

I looked at her with inquisitive eyes, why didn't she just drop Ella in it she deserved it.

"Well it doesn't look like it needs stitches." The nurse said when she had finally stopped the bleeding. "Just be more careful next time." She said as we exited the room.

"Tess, why didn't you just tell her what actually happened?" I said once we were far enough away from the nurse's office.

"I'm not gonna tout on Ella." She said. "It's not her fault if she felt threatened by me; I suppose I would have reacted like that if you were my boyfriend." As she said the last part her eyes grew wide and a small smile spread across her face as she gently rubbed my arm, was she flirting with me?

"Um…yeah, I guess." I stuttered slightly confused. "I'm still really sorry though."

"Well maybe you could go to the mall with me to cheer me up a bit?" Tess smiled.

"Um…sure I'll meet you out front after school." I said before walking down the opposite corridor from her. "Bye." I called over my shoulder.

What happened did I fall into the twilight zone while I was in the bathroom, I thought to myself as I walked into my classroom.

Ella's Prov

Two hours later, I heard the final bell of the day, no one had came looking for me for my last two classes they must have thought I just ditched and went home which I was thankful for.

Another 5 minutes I thought to myself, everybody should be away by then and then I can make a quick get away to my car.

"Ella!?" Caitlyn's voice called as she entered the bathroom.

I remained silent, please go away I don't want to talk to anyone I thought to myself.

"Ella." Mitchie's voice gasped.

I looked up, my vision slightly clouded by tears, Mitchie was peering over the dividing wall of the next cubical.

"Caity, she's in here." Mitchie called over her shoulder.

Soon enough Caity's head appeared beside Mitchie's.

"Are you o.k.?" Caity asked sympathetically.

"I've been better." I said sarcastically.

"We heard what happened." Mitchie said her voice as sympathetic as Caitlyn's.

"Great." I said burying my head into my knees.

"It was actually great." Caitlyn smiled. "You totally kicked her butt, you should see her lip it's huge!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well that fat lip cost me Jason, Caity, I don't think it was worth it." I snapped.

"Wait, what do you mean cost you Jason?" Mitchie spoke up.

"I mean he took her side." I said quietly.

"He done what?" I could hear the anger in Caitlyn's voice.

I shrugged I felt so helpless as I came to terms with that fact.

"Aw Ella." Mitchie's voice was full of sympathy. "Let us in." She said as both their heads disappeared.

Once I unlocked the cubical door I was embraced by my friends, it was odd but it felt like they could feel the pain and sadness I was going through.

"How'd you know I was in here?" I asked as the embrace ended.

"Your car was still in the lot." Mitchie smiled.

"And we know you Ell, after something like that happened you'd want to be where no one else was so you were either in here or the library." Caitlyn smiled.

I smiled, I was so lucky to have friends like these.

"So, how about we get out of here and go to mine to pig out and watch a couple of horror films?" Caitlyn suggested.

"I thought we were going to the mall?" I questioned.

"It's up to you, I didn't think you'd be in the mood."

"No, I am in the mood, plus I need a home coming dress."

Mitchie and Caitlyn both looked shocked.

"You still wana go to home coming?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I wasn't going to be as pathetic as Tess I thought to myself.

Both girls smiled widely and hugged me again.

"So are you going to tell us what made you jump Tess?" Mitchie asked as we exited the bathroom.

"Um, yeah but first I have to do something. I'll meet you's at the car." I said jogging in the opposite direction.

*********************************************************************

I stared through the glass pane of the door, letting out a sigh of relief before knocking and letting myself in.

"Ella." Mrs Smith smiled as she looked up from her desk. "What are you still doing in school?"

"Um, there was an incident earlier, anyway I was just wondering if I could do my music practical solo on Wednesday?"

Mrs Smith's expression changed from happy to completely confused, "Why?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the spot, "Jason and I aren't on the best of terms."

"Oh! And this would have to do with the incident you mentioned?"

I nodded once.

"Well, in that case I'll allow both of you's to do it solo."

"Thank you." I said quietly as I turned to leave.

"I'm a bit disappointed I'll not get to hear what you and Jason were working on." She said after me.

"Me too." I whispered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlyn's Prov

"Ell, what about this one?" Caitlyn asked holding up a royal blue boob tube.

I shook my head it was pretty, but it wasn't as pretty as the gold one I _almost_ had.

"Oh I like that one." Mitchie smiled snapping it out of Caitlyn's hand.

I laughed as Mitchie inspected every hem of the dress, "Mitch, you already have one."

She pulled a disgusted face, "You don't honestly think I'm wearing the dress that trailer trash picked out?"

I smiled it felt good to have friends this loyal.

"So, what do you think?" She smiled as she held the dress up to herself pulling a few poses.

"I like it." I smiled giving her the thumbs up.

"O.k. now it's time to get you one." Caitlyn smiled.

My good mood vanished quickly; no dress was going to hold a candle to my gold dress.

"We can take a break from looking if you want?" Mitchie said picking up on my mood.

"Yeah, maybe grab something to eat?" Caitlyn suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed.

Jason's Prov

I looked around the shop; it looked exactly like the one we were just in. Ella would never be caught dead in this shop because it sold real fur, I frowned at myself trying not to think about Ella was harder than I thought it would be.

"Jason!" Tess's high pitched voice yelled from across the shop, her voice didn't seem as alluring to me anymore it sounded more like a cat being straggled. "I need your opinion."

I rolled my eyes as I made my way across the shop floor to her she was holding up what looked like a bit of tinsel.

"What do you think?" She smiled as she wrapped the tinsel around her neck.

"What is it?"

"It's a scarf to go with my home coming dress; it's the same colour and everything."

"So, your dress is gold then." I smiled.

She nodded her expression read that she was still waiting for my answer.

"Well, then I think it's great." I said still thinking it looked like a bit of tinsel.

"I know." She beamed as she dragged me to the till with her.

******************************************************************

I got lost in my own thoughts again as Tess prattled on about her home coming dress as we exited the store. I wonder where Ella was for our last classes today. Wonder how she was? I hope she didn't cry, gawd I hated it when she cried.

As much as I wanted to deny the fact, I knew I still had feelings for her.

"Jason." Tess screeched as she tugged on my arm.

"Sorry, what were you saying Ella…I mean Tess?"

"Your still thinking about her, aren't you?" Tess stared accusingly at me.

I nodded glumly.

"It's o.k. Jason." Tess smiled. "After a break up you always feel like this."

The realisation set in Ella and I weren't together anymore, "Wow." I said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just until you said it, I guess it didn't seem like Ella and I were officially over."

"Well you's are, aren't you? I mean you wouldn't want to be with some psycho that doesn't like you having female friends and beats them up."

I didn't like hearing Tess refer to Ella as a psycho but the last part was true would I want to be with someone that acts like that? But Ella didn't ever act like that before.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked wanting to get off the subject quickly.

"No we don't. Maybe instead we could talk about who you're gonna take to home coming now instead?" Tess smiled flirtatiously.

"Um…Tess I dunno if us going…" I was cut off by laughter but not just anyone's laughter…Ella's.

I scanned the crowds for her but before I knew it my head was being jerked downwards and Tess was pressing her lips tightly against mine.

Tess's Prov

He was turning me down!? This cannot be happening! It should be the other way around! I should be laughing in his face!

He trailed off half way through and started looking around him, the big idiot probably forgot where he was...or he heard her, I smiled wickedly as Ella and her loser friends broke through the large crowd, well if I can't have a date to home coming neither can they.

I looked up at him, the dumb dumb was looking in the wrong direction for her, looking towards the girls they hadn't seen us just yet but they were walking this way. I smiled again before standing on my tip toes and pulling Jason's face towards mine I would have to wash my mouth out a million times after this but it would be worth it I thought as I planted my lips on his.

Ella's Prov

"Finally." I gasped as we broke through the crowd.

"I thought we were never gonna get out." Mitchie laughed.

"Let's go again." Caitlyn smiled.

We all giggled at her as we walked towards Barney's; unfortunately we walked the way we had to pass the "high end" shops that sold real fur. EW!

I was still giggling as Mitchie and Caitlyn stopped abruptly; they both exchanged a glance before moving in front of me blocking my view.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting nervous as I watched the expressions on their faces; both looked annoyed and worried.

They didn't say anything Caitlyn turned her whole body around to see something I couldn't because they were in front of me while Mitchie looked at me with a worried expression.

"Guy's what…"

I stopped mid sentence as Caitlyn turned back to face me leaving a small gap so I could see what they didn't want me to.

Earlier in the day I swore my heart broke, to be honest I was just over reacting, I mean I know your heart can't physically break in two, but it sure as hell feels like it. The pain was unbearable, for a split second I actually thought I was going to pass out from the pain.

"Ell, come on you don't need to see this." Caity said as she went to help me go back the way we came.

I didn't move it felt like my feet were nailed to the ground and I couldn't look away from what was happening in front of me even though every second I did the pain I felt was getting worst.

Jason's Prov

"Tess, what are you doing?" I asked as I pulled her hands from the back of my head.

She just smiled, but not a friendly smile it was more like a smirk, before she gestured subtly to the crowd of people to our right.

No! I wanted to scream as Ella's eyes locked with mine, I could see the tears forming in her eyes and the pain in them was as clear as day.

I went to take a step towards her my voice no more than a whisper trying to call out her name, but she was gone in a matter of seconds lost in the sea of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella's Prov

His eyes were on mine for a matter of seconds but it seemed longer, when he stepped forward the glue that held me to the spot lost its hold allowing me to run. It was weak, yes, but I wasn't ready to talk to him, at that present moment and time I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be ready to talk to him, again.

Everything past me in a blur the people, the stores, in the chaos of it all I wasn't even sure if Caitlyn and Mitchie were following me, a sense of relief washed through me when I spotted my car at the edge of the parking lot, I ran faster toward it and practically thru myself into it when I unlocked it.

I sunk into the driver seat; the tears I had managed to hold back now flowed freely down my cheeks as I pulled my knees up under my chin. I reached over to the lock of my door and slammed it down; the central locking sounded as I pulled my hand away and wrapped it around my knees over my other arm.

I felt helpless and alone, while at the same time feeling angry and betrayed. How could he...how could he do this to me?

I got startled out of my thoughts as someone tapped my window. I buried my head further into my knees, "go away!" I murmured.

"Ell, it's us." Mitchie's said.

"Let us in, please." Caitlyn asked.

I ignored their pleas, I wanted to be alone.

Everything went silent for a while, before I found the strength to move my head upwards to check if they were still there even though I knew they would be.

Both girls were sitting on the bonnet of my car, giving me the space I wanted; honestly a girl couldn't have better friends than mine.

I unlocked the car, the noise giving my action away, both girls jumped off my bonnet and got into the car.

"You know it will get easier." Caitlyn promised. "It doesn't seem like it now but it will." She smiled lopsidedly before wiping away a stray tear on my cheek.

"We'll we here for you anytime." Mitchie promised before hugging me awkwardly from the back seat.

I just nodded, not risking saying anything that brought on the tears again, and started the engine.

Jason's Prov 

When I reached the spot she was standing in I looked over the sea of heads frantically trying to spot her. I had to talk to her to explain what she saw...to beg for her forgiveness, I can't believe I ever doubted her I thought mentally kicking myself.

My frantic searches for her brought me back to the spot where I had been standing, where _she_ still stood, that smirk still in place.

I felt my face form a rather p'd off expression as I walked towards her.

"You witch!" I yelled not caring a few people turned to stare.

She didn't look bothered that smirk still in place.

"How could you be that...that..." I was so annoyed I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Oh please, Jason. You brought this on yourself." She snapped.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Ella warned you about me but you didn't listen instead you let your relationship with her crash and burn all over little old me." I seen the enjoyment in her eyes as she said the final bit.

I narrowed my eyes at her but I couldn't retaliate it was true I didn't believe Ella, it was all my fault.

"See you can't even deny it." She laughed nastily before walking away.

It felt like I was rooted to the spot, she was right it was all my fault, I didn't believe Ella, what sort of boyfriend was I? Ella deserved so much better. I'm such an idiot, no I'm something worst than an idiot. I deserve to be killed...no death would be too good for me...torture would be better years of it more so for what I put Ella through.

God, I have to make it up to her.

Ella's Prov

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for dinner? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind." Caitlyn asked as we pulled up to her house.

"Nah, I've got work I should be doing anyway." I cringed at the thought of having to write a song for Wednesday.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded once.

"O.k." Caitlyn sighed in defeat. "How about tomorrow we start looking again for a dress?"

I looked away from her, I had been debating the pro's and con's of going to the home coming on the way here and unfortunately the con's outweighed the pro's, "I'm not going." I said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not going to home coming." I said looking up at her.

"Ella, don't let that jerk and her ruin this for you."

"Caitlyn, don't push it please. I'm not going and that's it, him and her can do whatever they want." I said through my teeth.

Caitlyn nodded once before turning her back to me and walking to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

Ella's Prov

I woke up the next morning feeling like I just had all the energy sucked from me, the drama yesterday was partially the cause but another reason was that I had stayed up till 2 in the morning trying to write my song.

I grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants, a white vest top and a baseball cap before slumping out to my car without eating anything.

***********************************************************

Getting out of my car I felt the stares and whispering start, obviously good news travels fast I thought bitterly as I pulled my cap down further.

I rushed through the corridor towards my locker the faster this day started the sooner it would end I tried assuring myself.

I got to my locker flustered, being in the spotlight had always made me nervous but now the reason I was in the spotlight brought me down more, I was so flustered I had to stare at my lock for ages to remember my combination.

Was it 5, 6, 8 or was it 5, 8, 6?

"Here." A girls voice said behind me as a hand reached over my shoulder and banged the locker making it swing open.

"Thank…" I trailed off in the middle of my gratitude my attitude turning more sour, "What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you." Kendra said shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"About what?" I nearly growled at her.

"O.k. o.k. don't yell at me just let me say what I need to, Jason didn't kiss Tess, Tess kissed him he was actually turning her down when she asked him to home coming…"

"Save it, Kendra!" I scowled. "Whatever happened happened I'm past caring and you should just keep your nose out of it." And with that I grabbed the book I needed from my locker, slammed the door shut and stormed off.

Probably another one of Tess's traps I thought bitterly, before tripping over my own feet and dropping my book.

I heard Tess laugh behind me, "What a joke!"

I bit the inside of my lip and closed my eyes tightly, don't retaliate Ella it's a miracle you got away with busting her lip the first time I repeated again and again in my head.

"Oh shut it, Tess."

My eyelids snapped apart quickly at the sound of his voice, I watched as he picked up the book I dropped and stood in front of me.

"Here." He smiled lopsidedly giving me the book. All the feelings I had before the incident yesterday came flooding back as I stared into his big eyes, I snapped out of it quickly though when yesterday came flooding back moments later.

I snapped the book out of his hand quickly and tried to push past him, but he had reflexes like a cat and held me to the spot.

"Jason, let go!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I have to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Why should I listen? There's nothing you could tell me anyway that I don't already know." I spat.

"Well, do you know how sorry I am?"

His question caught me off guard for a split second, "No I don't, but do you know how sorry I am about wasting my time on you?"

His face dropped, "Ella please don't say that…I…I love you."

The ice I felt around my heart began to melt, I love you too was what I wanted to say but the voice of self preservation spoke up instead, "It's too late for any of that now you hurt me once I'm not willing to risk being hurt twice."

His grip loosened and I ran towards the bathrooms.

Jason's Prov

Was this heartbreak? It must be, the excruciating pain, trying to fight to breathe like I was being drowned. I deserve it I thought as I watched motionlessly after her.

"Dude, please tell us the rumours aren't true." Nate said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I just stared at both of them.

"Why?" Shane demanded.

"Tess planned it all." I said quietly turning back to face the way Ella ran.

"I knew it! That thing should be burned at the stake." Shane practically yelled.

I nodded once.

"Where does this leave you and Ella?" Nate asked softly.

"She hates me." I said quietly.

"She doesn't hate you." Nate said. "She's probably just upset."

"Yeah, she'll need time." Shane agreed.

I shook my head in disagreement, "She'll never forgive me, I'll never forgive myself."

Nate moved in front of me so I could see him, he smiled sarcastically before slapping me upside the head.

"OW!"

"How in god's name did I end up being friends with idiots?" Nate yelled.

"Hey!" Shane frowned.

Nate rolled his eyes at Shane before looking back at me, "Dude you have to fight for her forgiveness she's not just going to come back because you said sorry, you have to show her she's the only girl for you."

Suddenly a jolt ran through me Nate was right I had to fight for her, I **would** fight for her. No matter what Ella and I would be together again even if it killed me.

"Ah, Mr Bourne." Mrs Smith said making all three of us jump. Mrs Smith held back a chuckle before continuing, "You're assignment tomorrow, I'm hoping someone told you that you'll be performing it solo."

"Excuse me?" I asked confusedly.

She frowned slightly, "This spat between you and Ella I suppose made her forget to tell you."

My heart sunk a little she didn't even want to work with me, "I guess she forgot."

"Well if it helps you, you can have my class as a free so you can work on you assignment."

I nodded once, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled softly before walking away.

"Aw dude, that sucks!" Shane commented when the teacher was out of hearing range.

I was about to agree before something came to me, "No, it's exactly what I need."

Ella's Prov

Running to the bathrooms, I ended up running past Mitchie and Caitlyn who followed me.

"Ella, what happened?" Mitchie asked sympathetically when they caught up with me in the bathroom.

"Jason…he…um…" I stuttered trying my best to hold back tears.

"What did that idiot do now?" Caitlyn frowned.

"He's not an idiot!"

My defending him made me nearly as shocked as my friends were.

"What happened with him Ella?" Mitchie asked softly.

"He told me he loved me." That tiny sentence was all it took for the tears to start.

Both friends gasped.

"What do you think about that?" Mitchie asked.

"I think I love him too." The words flooded out before I had time to think it through. "But I don't want to get hurt again."

I've never felt so helpless in my life and the looks on my friends' faces read that they weren't exactly sure how they could help me.

I could have dealt with it in time if he told me he hated me and never wanted to see me again but he had to say the only thing that rendered me completely helpless.


	13. Chapter 13

Ella's Prov

Yesterday had been a god send the rest of the day I had managed to avoid Jason, although I was unquestionably still in love with him I had came to the conclusion it would be better to take time away from him to clear my head before risking my feelings once again.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, I thought as I walked towards my music class, not wanting to go to class wasn't only because I had to face Jason but it was also assignment day. I had finally writing a song to perform, but my nerves had started to take over when I had got up this morning being in the spotlight had never been my thing, at least with Jason I wouldn't have been alone but asking for a solo assignment was my decision, I had to live with it.

I took a deep breath before entering the classroom and choosing a seat at the front of the room.

Jason's Prov

This was it I thought to myself, the only way I was sure that would prove to Ella, that I meant my apology and would do anything to get her to forgive me.

Of course the traditional thoughts passed through my mind, the chocolates, the flowers but they would be only minuscule acts to gain her unconditional love and I knew she was worth more anyway.

I walked into the classroom, not surprisingly Ella was not in the seat beside mine instead she was in the front row her eyes on the downcast as she traced the knots in the wooden table with her finger.

I smiled, she would be back beside me soon enough, I had all the faith in the world in my plan.

Ella's Prov

I smelt his aftershave and felt his stare on me as he walked past, I felt myself blush slightly then get more nervous as Mrs Smith followed him in the door.

"Good morning, my budding musicians!" She smiled widely. "I can't wait till I hear what you have all prepared today so let's get started."

I gripped the table, please don't pick me first.

I sighed with relieve when Mrs Smith didn't pick me, not the first time, not the second...in fact the waiting was making me more nervous than I already was.

After the fourth group I was on the edge of my seat and started biting my nails.

"I think you should go next Ella." Mrs Smith smiled. "Or else you're going to fall off you seat with excitement."

Excitement? How could she confuse excitement with nervousness? I thought as I slide off my seat reluctantly went to the front of the class room and picked up a guitar from the selection of instruments Mrs Smith had for us.

No one seemed really surprised I was up by myself the must have guessed that it was going to be a possibility yesterday.

I ran over the chords in my head again before taking a deep breath, guess it was now or never.

Jason's Prov

I watched her intently as she made her way to the front of the class, she looked so afraid I wish I was with her to hold her hand to tell her everything was going to be fine.

"Ella, are you ready?" Mrs Smith asked.

She nodded once then her eyelids shut over her beautiful brown eyes and that amazing voice was flooding through the air.

"I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to call you back  
Cos I remember saying  
Don't wanna know the truth  
Can't handle that

And I tried to (and I tried to)  
Just forget you (just forget you)  
But I don't know how  
If only I knew

It's written all over your face  
It's such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now,  
Where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there

Yeah

I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down  
I meant no harm  
But when I heard the stories  
I said things I didn't mean  
Should have stayed calm

But sadly (sadly)  
You got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me

It's written all over your face  
It's such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now,  
Where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there

Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I could meet you there

(I'm sorry) It's written all over your face  
It's such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now,  
Where do we go?  
(I'm sorry) Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there

Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I should meet you there..."

Ella sung with such raw emotion, it was like she was just singing to me I thought I understood her feelings about the last couple of days but listening to her song I got more of a grasp on it.

For the first time today, I lost confidence in my plan, please let this work I prayed.

Ella's Prov

"That was beautiful, Ella." Mrs Smith grinned.

"Thanks." I mumbled before taking a look over my shoulder at Jason, he was staring back at me. I blushed slightly as I turned back around did he know what I was saying in that song?

"Ah, our last performer today. Jason would you like to come to the front." Mrs Smith smiled.

I heard him move his chair and walk past me to the front of the room. From under my fringe I watched him as he slipped his guitar strap over his head; he smiled in my direction before counting to 3.

"Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable"

It was the song he wrote for me, the protective shield I had built up around myself was fading away, fast, as I sat up straight in my seat. His eyes met mine and I didn't move it made me feel...well in love.

"We could run forever if you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'll keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
But you know we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
'Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable"

For the whole song he never shifted his gaze it was like I was the only one in the room.

When it ended the room erupted into applause, I was obviously not the only one that realised he had talent, but he ignored the applause and kept his eyes on mine.

Jason's Prov

Well she's looking at me and not shifting her gaze that's a good sign but that was only part one of my plan complete, time of part two. For Ella ever to truly forgive me I had to put myself in a position where I could get my heart stomped on just like she did.

"That was amazing, Mr Bourne." Mrs Smith smiled.

"Well the girl that inspired it is even more amazing." Here it goes I thought as I stood up on the desk in front of Ella. "Ella, I'll never be able to express how sorry I am but I want you to know that I am totally and unquestionably in love with you! And I'm never gonna hurt you again."

Ella's Prov

Wow, is this really happening? I nipped myself under the table, yes it was.

I grinned widely as I got up from my seat and stepped up on the desk beside him, "I love you too, Jason." I beamed.

He didn't say anything instead he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. People began to clap and whistle but Mrs Smith was less than amused.

"Ella, Jason as much as I am delighted your little fight is over the school frowns on people standing on the furniture, so I'm afraid to tell you that you's will be spending lunch time together…in detention."

"So worth it." Jason smiled as he pulled away.

**A/N: The two songs mentioned in this chappie are Meet you there by Busted and Inseparable by The Jonas Brothers I just wanna emphasis that I do NOT own them lol **

**I would also like to say thank you to you's for being so patient with me, I know how annoying it can be to wait for stories to be updated.**

**Also, just in case you's think this is the end it's not I'm working on the last chapter now and it should be up tomorrow :) Hope you's liked how they got back together I'm sorry if you's thought it was rushed or really poo, I have been suffering from writer's block for a wee while.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ella's Prov

_Home-coming _

"C'mon, Ella you've been in there forever and they'll be here soon!" Caitlyn called banging the bathroom door.

I took another look at myself, would he like it? I thought as I looked at my dress in the mirror. It was a black and white, off the shoulder satin dress finished off with a vine and floral embroidery design.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom.

Caitlyn and Mitchie's jaws dropped.

"Wow." Mitchie smiled.

"Like it he'll not be able to keep his hands off you." Caitlyn giggled as she moved one of my loose curls behind my shoulder. "So what do you think, of me?" She smiled as she spun around.

Caitlyn had a simple wine coloured floor length dress with spaghetti straps and a bejewelled bodice.

"Beautiful and classy just like always." I smiled.

"O.k. my turn." Mitchie laughed spinning around.

Mitchie had decided royal blue wasn't her colour so got the dress Caity had picked out for me in peacock blue instead. The bodice was embroidered in silver and white that complimented the silver wrap tie of the high waisted over skirt.

"Gorgeous." I smiled.

"Absolutely fabulous, darling." Caitlyn said in her best British accent, making us break into a fit of giggles.

Just then the doorbell rang, Mitchie ran to the window, "It's them." She smiled widely.

Like lightening we grabbed all our bags and wraps and made our way down Caitlyn's staircase to the waiting boys in the hall.

Each boy was wearing a simple back tux the only difference between them was the colour of their cravats which of course was the exact same colour as their significant other's dress.

All smiled widely as they seen us appear, Jason rushed to help me down the last three steps, "Wow, Ella you look beautiful…I mean not that you don't all the time anyway."

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Nate was giving Caitlyn the same compliment but Shane looked too shell shock to say anything to Mitchie.

"Wow…you…wow!" He stuttered.

"Thank you." Mitchie giggled before kissing him on the cheek.

I thought that was it Shane was gonna faint then and there but he managed to compose himself and held his arm out for Mitchie to take and escorted her to the limo. The rest of us following their example.

**************************************************************

Entering the room I was taking back by the decorations, dark blue and silver streamers were everywhere, tiny fairy lights were strung around the pillars of the room and above the dance floor glass stars were hanging down making pretty patterns on the roof because of the lights.

"Let's dance." Shane smiled at Mitchie his confidence finally returning as he dragged her off to the dance floor.

"Nate do you wana get our picture done now?" Caity asked.

Nate nodded and before I had time to blink they were gone.

"You know Nate and Shane are finally going to ask Caity and Mitchie out tonight." Jason smiled.

I giggled, "Caity will be happy about that, Mitchie might need more persuasion."

"Why's that?" Jason asked confused.

"Look at the way he's dancing." I laughed pointing Shane out on the dance floor, who was busting some 80's dance moves.

We both laughed.

"Will we find a table?" Jason asked as he took my hand, sending a shiver of excitement up my back.

I nodded.

He led us across the dance floor towards a table that looked unoccupied. Jason was just about to pull out a seat for me when that annoying shrill voice spoke behind us.

"We were sitting there." Tess said nastily.

"Well we got here first." I spat back. I was about to continue on my rant when I noticed what she was wearing.

She smirked when she realised what I was staring at, "Its beautiful right, I just had to have it."

"The dress is beautiful but unfortunately you look like a tacky gold statue." I said nastily as I looked her up and down. "If you wanted to flaunt the fact you got the dress that was meant for me you think you would at least make it good on you."

"What?" Tess growled.

"Well all the gold accessories, the bit of tinsel around your neck and the fact your fake tan is so orange it clashes with it all makes you look ridiculous."

Jason let out a small giggle.

Tess growled again before storming off.

"Go, Ella!" Jason smiled high fiving me.

I shrugged it off, "I was being a bit nasty, but I refuse to let her ruin this night."

Jason smiled widely, "Would you care to dance?" He asked in a posh accent and holding out his hand.

I giggled as I took it and he led us out into the middle of the dance floor just in time for the first slow song.

Tess's Prov

"Oh, that girl!" I scowled. "I look 50 times better than she ever would have in this dress."

"Definitely." Kara nodded in agreement.

"I wish there was some way I could make her pay for that insult." I said deep in thought as I poured myself a drink.

"Wait, her dress is partly white." Kara smiled.

I seen where she was going with this as she stared at the red punch in my hand.

Jason's Prov

"Can I get you a drink?" I smiled at the most beautiful girl in the world after our dance.

"Sure. But don't be too long o.k.?" She smiled softly.

"O.k." I promised as I kissed her on the cheek, before walking towards the drinks table and leaving her by our table.

"Dude, home coming is awesome!" Nate smiled putting his hand on my shoulder and grabbing a drink.

"You're happy, I take it Caitlyn said "yes"." I smiled.

He nodded enthusiastically, "What about Shane?"

"What about Shane?" Shane asked behind us.

"Any luck with Mitchie?" I smiled.

His face fell.

"Aw, Shane, I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Don't be." His face brightening and he began to laugh. "She couldn't say no when she seen my awesome dance moves."

That made us all laugh.

"Hey, what's Tess doing?" Shane said coming out of his laughing fit first.

I turned around Tess was walking towards Ella a large glass of punch in her hand. Ella had her back to her, it was like watching a shark circle its prey I knew what Tess was planning I could never get to Ella in time to stop it.

So, I done the only thing I could...yell.

Ella's Prov

Where is it? I thought as I rummaged through my purse. "Ah!" I sighed when I found my lip gloss.

"Ella!" Someone shouted over the music.

I turned around expecting Jason to be there but I came face to face with Tess. She had an evil grin on her face as she raised her hand to bring a large glass of punch into my view.

It didn't take me long to figure out what she had planned, I gasped and tried to move but I was planted to the spot, so I just cover my face with my hands as I waited for the utter humiliation to follow when that drink hit me.

Everything happened in slow motion, as I watched through the crack of my fingers as Tess raised the glass further. I cringed as I waited for the liquid to soak through my dress but suddenly something sent Tess flying backwards sending the glass of punch over herself and Kara and I heard a loud ripping sound.

I looked down and couldn't help but laugh out loud when I seen the bottom of Tess's dress had fallen off leaving her in just the top part of her dress and her underwear.

Jason, Caity, Nate, Mitchie and Shane all ran to my side their reactions identical to mine, making Tess growl, go red with embarrassment and storm off followed by Kara who was nearly in tears because her hair was ruined.

I looked down at the torn material someone's high heeled foot was still press on it I looked up and Kendra was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her confusedly.

"You look amazing Ella." She smiled sweetly at me before she took off after the other two.

"Ella, are you o.k.?" Jason asked his voice suddenly full of concern.

I laughed at him, "I'm fine, I think Tess got the worst of it."

"I can't believe what Kendra done, it was...was..." Caitlyn stuttered trying to find the right word.

"Really nice." Mitchie finished the sentence for her looking slightly confused.

"Kendra's really never liked being bossed around by Tess; I guess this is her starting to stand up for herself." I explained.

They nodded showing they understood.

"So, anyway, are you's ready to dance." Shane smiled breaking the silence.

"With you?" Mitchie pretended to look him up and down. "No-way." She laughed before dragging him to the dance floor.

"Let's go Nate." Caitlyn smiled pulling him towards the dance floor.

I smiled after them before looking up at Jason, "Do you want to?"

"Yeah, but first..." He trailed off as he pulled me closer, gently moved a piece of my hair away from my face and kissing me passionately.


End file.
